A known reusable coffee filter comprises a pot-shaped hotwater container and a filter strainer with metallic sieve sheets beneath an opening in the bottom of said container. Said sieve sheets have perforations flaring out in the flow direction. The opening in the filter strainer has a smaller diameter than the bottom of the hotwater container.
Such a reusable coffee filter has a water discharge opening with a predetermined flow resistance in the bottom of the hotwater container. It has been found that such a reusable coffee filter does not guarantee a uniform distribution of the coffee powder when pouring the hotwater on it.